Emergance of a God Prologue and Challange
by Alarik
Summary: Prologue to a new mass crossover series i'm starting. Each new crossover world will be a new story. Works as a challenge too. Details listed at bottom of prologue.


a start of a mass crossover series. God-Naruto. Multi-crossover. mass multi-dimension harem. Bloodline Naruto. Demon Naruto.

feel free to try your hand at a crossover from a different series that he doesn't go to during this.

enjoy

* * *

Prologue

Everything was gone. Nothing but a barren wasteland was left. The ending to the fourth shinobi war was just that. An end. Aside from one being, there was nothing left.

Sat upon a lone rock looking out over the empty fields, void of life, sat a humanoid being surrounded by what looked like ten golden fox tails. A pair of matching ears atop his head, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Blonde spiky hair which reached his mid back. His cerulean eyes sported three concentric circles, each with three tomoe's, and a small black pupil. He was the Juubi. Or at least. What it had become.

He sighed as he thought of those who had been lost. With his Sage-mode he could reach out across the entirety of the elemental nations. There was no-one left. No one had been spared from the onslaught at the hands of the reserve white Zetsu units. And while that had been going on, Naruto was sacrificing himself to foil Madara's and Obito's plans. By the creation of a special seal that he placed atop the shiki fuujin, he took control of the Juubi. What it did was overwrite its soul with his own. And as it used the shiki fuujin as a basis, it was effectively enforced by the shinigami.

"You know…one would think all was lost. If they were to see that look upon your face…Naruto" came an even voice from behind him. Naruto's ears twitched as he turned to focus one of his eyes upon the voices owner. Raising an eyebrow at the person. The being in question was female, and rather beautiful. Her hair seemed to glow golden in the setting sun. Her fair skin, unmarred by either time or stress. A playful smile decorating the gentle heart shaped face of hers. She was tall, by normal standards, standing at around six foot one, her platinum blonde hair falling down to her knees while being held into a loose pony tail by three evenly spaced silver clasps.

Her attire did little to hide her model like figure, with curves in all the right places. A loose white and gold kimono, adorned with silver embroidery in the style of nature hid the rest of her body, though Naruto figured she was just as beautiful underneath.

"You have me at a disadvantage here…who are you?"

"Eheheh, true. That I do. Some call me Kami" that simple admission gained him Naruto's full attention. "But I am more of a guardian. Each world has its own guardian, each named as 'god' of said planet. I am the 'god' of this world"

"I see…and what would one such as you want with me?" Naruto asked. His hidden intelligence shining through. His goofy mask shattered due to the events of the war. From all the death, namely the death of Hinata, of those he considered precious.

"I'm here to help you"

"Explain…are you saying that I'll be able to turn back time?"

"No, good heavens no. no way am I going to let you mess with the continuum. I'm not nearly skilled enough as it is, and let's not get started with you. I'm just giving you a chance at a new adventure." Naruto sighed and looked at his slightly clawed hands.

"Fair enough" Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had let everyone down. "So. Am I a demon now?"

A light giggle came from the female whom had identified herself as Kami. To Naruto it sounded like gentle music, though he could very well feel the power hidden behind the beautiful appearance.

"Yes and no. your self-sacrifice, to protect others, purified the Juubi. Despite the fact they all died anyway. And due to your body already being heavily influenced by the kyuubi, you took on a form similar. You became what would be referred to as an Inari, or Fox god. A Gray being that is neither good nor evil. And as much as I'd love to turn back time and change things, I cannot. The higher-ups won't allow it. At least on this world. _'at least not yet' _" she thought to herself before carrying on.

"I have been asked to send you to another dimension to gain experience with your powers, it is an alternate world. I can't really tell you about it as I have never been there. There may be only slight differences, or some major, but everything might be completely different; certain events may, or may not play out the way they should if you go there. But, as a god, even a lesser one like yourself, you can pretty much do things any way you want" that was big for Naruto.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Each time you are done in a dimension, you will be able to move on to the next. However, due to your position in the grand scheme of things, you can access the higher plains at any time you wish. This means you can visit your loved ones. Etc." Kami grinned. Her vibrant eyes, shifting every few seconds to different colours of the spectrum.

"Ok, ok, hold up a moment" Naruto held up both his hands in a placating gesture. While his face was marred with confusion. The movement causing what remained of his top to disintegrate, leaving him in torn, loose cargo shorts. "Let me get this straight. You want me, a so called 'new' god, to go to another dimension/alternate world, where I can practically do what I want? All 'cause the higher-ups want me to gain some experience?"

"That's the gist of it…" Naruto closed his eyes and thought over it.

"This is so messed up its unreal. I mean me. The prankster prince of Konoha…do they realize that it's in my nature to create chaos?" Naruto sighed. Despite the fact he had lost his rather positive shell that he had managed to hold on to till the end, he still had a playful streak. reluctantly he agreed to the deal.

"Good, good, now I'm not sending you off without any support…here" Kami grinned as he materialized seven large scrolls that were about three foot wide and about a foot in diameter. Each one had a different elemental symbol on it, except the last two, one had the Uzumaki whirlpool symbol. The other had a Ye Yin Yang symbol. "These are the forbidden scrolls of each of the major villages, and of Uzushiogakure. And finally, lesser celestial skills. I won't tell you what they contain, but it will also self-update with some skills and general knowledge from each of the universe you end up in. Aside from jutsu, they contain weapons, armor, clothing, every fuuin jutsu ever made by humans, and a few scrolls of low level celestial seal making. After all…while you have the power of a god…you don't quite have the experience or any of the lesser skills. Though the abilities of the Rinnegan do come close"

"How long do I have till I go?"

"Long enough for you to get dressed, packed, have sex, have a decent meal…" Kami giggled while ticking off her fingers with each thing. Though when she mentioned food she created a table out of nothing filling it with food, followed by a chest which was filled with shinobi gear, and a wardrobe filled with various different outfits. Granted the mention of sex earned a near cosmic blush from Naruto.

"W-What?"

"Well, it's been nearly a thousand years since I last had some you know. Even gods and goddesses have needs. And I know for a fact that your only experience is with that priestess, Shion" Kami giggled at his expressions. Before sighing. "look. I watched you while you grew, every choice, every time you were beaten, every time you were denied what was rightfully yours.

"Despite my position as Kami, I do not direct the events that unfold, nor do my sisters Yami, and the Shinigami. The only time we get involved is if a god, or goddess, from another realm interferes. Which isn't often. Which is why you are unique. 'YOU' are being given the chance to travel and effect many different realms. I guess the big bosses upstairs have some plans for you or something. But either way you are special" Kami smiled as she spoke.

"Though I suggest you hide your tails. I also included a large selection of literature. From educational, to fiction, some sci-fi, and romance etcetera. Some of my favorites in case you needed inspiration" Kami smiled as she joined Naruto for a meal. Enjoying the food that she had created.

"Thanks. So what's going to happen to this world?"

"I'll let it regrow. Maybe do something new. Come back in ten thousand years. I swear I'll be unlike anything you have ever seen before" Kami grinned.

"Maybe I will" Naruto chuckled. "So any rules I should know about?"

"Not really…were given pretty much complete control over our worlds. Since you don't have one…if a Kami tells you not to do something…don't do it if you can help it…oh…and you can't go around boasting about being a god…bad PR and all. So basically, try to be normal, but don't give up on who you are" Kami smiled.

When they finished she promptly removed the table and created a rather elaborate wooden house, styled like a Japanese palace, around them. Spawning a large four poster queen sized bed with luxuriously soft red satin covers.

"Now, you are going to relax. And allow me to do what I want, and when my sisters arrive in an hour or two you are going to let them too. This is our way of apologizing for the crappy life you lead. And to relieve a lot of tension from said life, and our work in the process" her predatory smile, momentarily reminded him of both Anko and Tsume for some reason.

It was nearly two days later Kami, Yami and the Shinigami were watching Naruto disappear through a dimensional vortex. "Think of this as your reward Naruto, for all the pain you have lived through" Kami whispered to herself before shimmering out of existence, her sisters following suit. Getting ready to re-build the world.

* * *

And there we go.

the first crossover is up to you guys and will be done as a separate story.

yes Naruto is a God/Demon. so what. it wont make him unbeatable till later on. and he will fight other demons, gods and super powered beings who wish to control the multiverse. ill just make sure they somehow fit into the world he is in at the time.

Can be used as a challenge too. so if you want to use this to start off your own, then feel free to ask. so long as you ask, the answer will most likely be yes.

anyhow some constants if you wish to use this as a challenge.

1. Naruto must become the new juubi.

2. Nobody must survive the 4th shinobi war bar Naruto.

3. Pairings are your own design. IDC what you make him do. can be Yaoi, Gender shifting, straight, Bi. whatever.

4. Naruto must carry some emotional baggage from the war.

5. its up to you weather Kami, Yami, or the Shinigami help Naruto in some way.

6. Naruto is a war veteran, he HAS killed, so making him a panzy assed weakling who submits to others is a big .

7. NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

otherwise go crazy. let me know what you do with it too.

Later

Alarik out


End file.
